Masked Consequenses
by Arcair
Summary: Everything has consequenses. But sometimes they are not that Bad. Sry I suck at summaries -.- but I hope you enjoy the story. Now finished.
1. Chapter 1

First of all i don't own anything. All characters are J. .

Secondly the Story is Not Beta read. If anyone wants to do it feel free ;p

Part 1

With a sigh, the young witch let herself in the house.  
She was tired after a day at work and she hoped that her boyfriend would understand this. The brown haired woman sighed, again: 'No, Ron properly won't understand. Where is he anyway?'  
With that, she started searching her house for the ginger head. After a few moment, she stood before the bedroom: 'this can be the only place where is. It's most likely that he is asleep and wants me to do the whole housework.'  
Hermione pulled the door open and stood shocked in the doorway: There was her boyfriend of two years and his ex-lover. On her bed. Fucking. Each other.  
"You little fucker!" she shouted before realized it. The pair on the bed sprung apart. On Lavenders, face was a little smirk, but as the witch pulled, her wand out she quickly lost it.  
"Hermione, love. Let me explain." began the redhead. "Fuck off!" the brown haired woman told him, before he could utter another word.  
The young witch calmed herself and with steel cold eyes, she met the eyes of her ex and his affair. "I want you two out. Moreover, I want you out now. So you better leave before I remember the hex with your beloved birds Ron."  
Without any other word, the two took their clothes, wands, and left. 'Stupid bastard.' Hermione thought, now with tears in her eyes. 'Two years and he cheats on me? Just like this.'  
With a shaky sigh, Hermione stood and wandered to the living room, with a wave of her wand and the words "Expecto Patronum." her familiar Patronus hovered before her.  
"Find Ginny and Harry. Tell them that I need them, please." With a nod and a small touch, her Patronus disappeared.  
A few minutes later, her fireplace blazed and out came her two friends. "Hermione, what happened?" Ginny asked carefully her friend. Hermione sniffled and explained the couple what happened.  
Harrys face grew red with rage and only his wife held him in place. He wanted nothing more than to find this slime bag and kill him. Meanwhile the red haired witch embraced Hermione and tried to calm her friend down.  
"Mom will kill him." she stated a cruel smile upon her lips "And after that the twins will make his life a living hell. Percy will help too. After all you helped these three."  
These lead to a teary smile from Hermione, but she sighed tiredly. "I just can understand what lead to this? Was it because I wanted to wait until we are married for sex? Maybe because I am too uptight? Maybe-"  
"Hermione." Harry interrupted his best friend. "This is not your fault. If he ever loved as he claimed the he wouldn't have done this."  
Hermione sniffled "Thanks Harry, Ginny. You are right." The brown haired woman calmed herself and stood up from her couch. "I think I can get over him."  
"You should just 'think' you will get over him. There are many fish in the pond. Don't let a bad catch ruin your life." said the red haired woman with so much conviction in her voice that her friend could help but smile.  
"You're right again. I can do this." Hermione said confidently.  
With this, she did the first step for getting over her ex and in an exciting future.  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
A few months later Hermione could not believe that she had trouble believing that she could get over Ron.  
In the end, what the couple told her was the truth. The Weasley family stood by her side and banned the youngest boy from family dinners until he would learn the meaning of being faithful.  
Many wizards hit on her and tried to charm her into accepting their dates. A few time Ron saw this and exploded, still thinking he had any claim over her.  
Help came from an unexpected source. Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, current heir to the Malfoy Empire and part-veela put him down in front of the ministry, which resulted in the friendship between Hermione and him.  
Harry, Ginny and soon the rest of the Weasleys followed, which resulted in Draco finding his mate: Percival, short Percy, Weasley.  
The unforeseen relationship between the two males brought them a lot of teasing in form of the twins, but in the end, everyone was happy for the unexpected couple.  
Which brought her to the current situation: the mask ball in honor for all of the people who died in the war. Since she and Draco promised to go, together before he found his mate and he stood to his promises she came with both wizards.  
Percy on her left arm and the blond haired men to her right side. Their arms crossed over the back of the young women.  
This brought many whispers from the crowd, but the three walked through the masses and to the rest of their friends and family.  
"Hermione you look stunning." Molly cried. Said woman blushed and nodded in thanks "You look beautiful too Molly. And Ginny what a wonderful dress, it suits you perfectly."  
Both woman smiled and began to chatter, soon the time to dance came and Molly hit the dance floor with Arthur. Both redheads looking happy and peaceful.  
Hermione looked for the rest of her family and friends: Draco and Percy were dancing, the same for the twins and their dates. Charlie and his older brother talked to each other while a pregnant Fleur sat next to them, occasionally joining in the conversation.  
Harry and Ginny drew her attention back to them "So I must say this is a nice evening." "Yeah. It really is." Hermione nodded.  
"Don't you want to dance?" Ginny asked the other witch. "Hey I don't see you dancing. But yeah I would like to dance."  
"You know if Harry and I were to dance, I would have to bandage my feet's after this." With this both women laughed, while the black haired man pouted besides them.  
"Aww. Cheer up., baby." told the red hair her husband and kissed him.  
Therefore, the three continued to chatter until "May I have this dance?" The little group looked up and saw a masked brown haired man holding out his hand. His dark brown eyes bore into Hermione eyes.  
"Come on you wanted to dance." the young with pushed her friend, who blushed and took the hand. After a last look to her smiling friends, the mysterious man whisked her to the dance floor.  
Carefully she laid her hands on the unknown man shoulders, who in return rested his hands on her waist. Slowly the both began to dance and Hermione's blush began to recede.  
"So who are you?" the witch asked curiously. The man chuckled, "Well you know me in a way." he said with a smooth voice. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and tried to identify him.  
"Okay I don't think I remember you, maybe you have mistaken me for someone else." which let the man smile and he leaned down to whisper in her ear: "To think I would confuse Hermione Granger for someone else."  
His breath washed over her ear and let her shudder. 'What just happened?' the young woman asked herself, but there still was the matter of the identity of the stranger.  
"I still don't know who you are." she told the man. "And I think I will leave it so." this confused Hermione. "But why?" The man smiled down to her: "I will tell you when the time comes."  
With that, he led the witch back to her friends and left.  
Leaving the confused Hermione behind.  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
"So who was it?" Molly tried to question Hermione. The younger witch answered, "I don't know."  
This surprised the little group who looked at each other. This time it was the blond wizard asking, "You really don't know? And you still danced with him that long?"  
"What? We didn't dance that long." concerned Harry looked at her "Hermione you danced with him for nearly an hour." Hermione blinked unbelieving at him "What no. That can't be true."  
"But it is. We all saw you dancing the whole hour. Mostly looking in each other eyes." the black haired hero explained her.  
The explanations of her friends confused the young woman even more; so that in the end Draco wrapped his arms around her, "I doesn't matter. Maybe you will see him again, maybe not."  
In his eyes, the others saw something, but with a shake of his head, he let them understand that he would tell them later.  
And with this the first evening of the mask ball ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I'm really happy about the response I got back (/°0°)/**  
 **So now here is the final part and I hope you like it enough to leave a review o(°/°)o And tell me if you expected the ending or not.**  
 **So I still own nothing, if I did I would never gotten Hermione and Ronald together. But since I don't I have to write fanfics (-.-'')**

Part 2  
Hermione was conflicted: On one hand, she wanted to see the man again; on the other hand, she did not.  
She wanted to know who he was and why he acted the way, he did. On the other side, she was afraid of the stories her friends told her.  
The young witch could not remember dancing that long with him, true on the beginning she had gotten lost in the eyes of the stranger. His eyes; filled with so much wisdom and knowledge she could not begin fathom.  
Nevertheless, was she lost that long? Moreover, the wizard did not do anything to hinder it. He most likely encouraged it and starred in her eyes.  
"Ahhh. Why is it so complicated?!" the woman exclaimed. "Wow and now I talk to myself. I'm becoming insane."  
"I still would like you to dance with Me." surprised the woman turned around a saw the man from the night before standing in front of her. Again, he was wearing his mask.  
"Moreover I would like to do much more than dancing with you." the man continued and walked towards her. Hermione did a step backwards and hit the wall.  
The brown haired wizard caged the witch and leaned down "I want you. Completely and consumed by me. I want you to need me." Hermione's breath hitched and she became red.  
"But mostly I want you to love me. Could you imagine yourself loving me?" The witch swallowed and shakily "I don't know you."  
The stranger began to run his nose up and down at her neck, breathing in her scent "That isn't a problem we can get to know each other. Sooner or later we will."  
Hermione shuddered and tried to navigate through the fog who dominated her mind "You confuse me. And I never reacted with anyone like I do with you."  
That let the man smile: "I really hope so."  
With this, he swept her off to the dance floor.  
Under the watchful eyes of her friends, they both danced and talked the whole evening. Hermione was stunned. They had a lot in common.  
Both loved to read and to learn. Both grew up with Muggels and had many problems in the beginning. However, there was something what disturbed the young witch.  
Somehow, now that she watched him, talked with him she felt a darkness in him. The darkness was freighting and somehow familiar.  
"Maybe we could go outside? Get fresh air and talk without your guard dogs." the handsome stranger winked. Shyly Hermione nodded and together they walked to one off the balconies.  
"Ask me." he told her "I noticed the something is holding you back, so ask me." This surprised Hermione, was she that transparent? She hoped not, but nonetheless she informed him "You feel somehow dark."  
"Hmmm, you feel that? Seems like you are really perfect for me." "What do you mean?" The wizard smirked and then it was as if a dam broke.  
The darkness she slightly felt was suddenly all around her and the young woman grew afraid. "Don't be afraid." she heard her 'date' say.  
Hermione noticed that the darkness did not try to consume her, did not try to hurt her, it only wove itself around her like a gentle embrace.  
"What?" came out of the witch mouth before she could stop herself. Her answer was a laugh and solid arms around her waist, which pulled her against the body of the dark wizard.  
"I would never hurt you and my magic wouldn't either." "Who are you?" wanted Hermione to know. "I'm your mate." with that the darkness around her began to fade.  
She felt how the man let her go and pushed something in her hands before she could see again. "And I hope I will meet you tomorrow again."  
And again he let the brown haired witch confused behind.  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
He had given her a necklace, which made it oblivious that the man was a Slytherin.  
The pendant was a carefully crafted snake, which was charmed alive. Every now and then, the snake would wave it around itself.  
It was completely beautiful.  
Hermione had a suspicion who her mystery man was and had a small panic attack, but then calmed herself down. He had made no move to hurt her and even his magic felt slightly protective of her now she thought back.  
She had to make a decision and she had to do it really soon. In the end, Ron helped her with her decision.  
The former Gryffindor waltzed into the ballroom with Lavender on his arm. The woman, friendly said, looked like a slut. Her dress so short it left noting to the imagination and her breasts nearly sprung out.  
As soon as Ron saw Hermione, he got an angry look upon his face and stormed to her. "You stupid whore. The whole time you wouldn't put out for me but for some masked stranger you do?"  
"Ronald shut up." the witch told him annoyed "What I do with him or not is no longer your concern." The wizard grew red and began another tirade.  
"You slut. You are mine, none else's! Well if it is so easy for you to spread your legs, then I can take you next. Hopefully you are not so loose from all the fucking."  
By the end, the young woman had tears in her eyes, she tried to say something but every time she was interrupted by his name-calling. Until "Shut your trap or I curse it closed for you."  
Her date had a dark look on his face as if he wanted just to kill the red head, but that did not discourage the other wizard "Huh. She must be really good in the bed if you come to her help."  
The look on the man's face darkened and he drew his wand, however before he could do something Harry pulled Ron away. "Harry let me go!" but the black haired man just knocked him out. The limb body he took away with the help of Draco and Percy.  
Both could not wait for the wizard for the wizard to awake. Especially Draco looked gleeful.  
Hermione took the hands of the stranger to get his attention "Let's get outside." The man smiled and waved their fingers together.  
Together they navigated their way through the crowd, who stared at them. As soon as they were outside the man looked over her. The concern warmed Hermione's hearth and helped her to make her decision.  
"How are you alive?" the witch asked. If the man was surprised, he did not show it "After your hero destroyed my body, my soul parts fused themselves together and recognized you as my mate. In order to attain you I got my body back from the time I split my soul for the first time. After this it was a waiting game."  
"Why are you calling me your mate that makes no sense." the woman tried to lose the grip of his fingers, but he did not relent, instead he pulled her in his embrace.  
"What many people don't know is that in my bloodline is veela blood, not enough for us to obtain the powers, but enough to make us seek out our perfect mate, our soul match."  
"And you believe that is me?" "No darling, I don't 'believe' I know you are my mate."  
"You are still insane." Hermione stated which caused the man to chuckle. "So blunt. Yes, but I will not hurt you or your friends. The bastard however."  
"I must be crazy, but okay. I want to see where this goes."  
"Well then, Tom Marvolo Riddle at your service."

And with a kiss she sealed the faith of them both.

Fin.


End file.
